koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyosei
Past discussions archived to... *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Recent proposals Aside from all the bullcrap I've been pulling, I've just got an idea. To reach a compromise with the dumbass edits I often do to the character symbolisms, I've realized something. Due to the type of template you use for the weapons where you move the cursor over to reach its Japanese name, is it okay if I put the romaji and translations of the said Japanese text alongside the kanji? And if I can do it for the Musou Attacks for the DW characters as well? That way, they don't have to take up so much space on the normal text. As for the weapon/attack romaji, most of the Japanese sites for the Musou Warriors games should have the proper hiragana readings, like with Zhao Yun's "Rindou". SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:27, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Too much shit on my talk I couldn't read your message because of that, sorry :P SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Potentially disruptive user/Edit warring I was directed here by User:Sake neko. I just wanted to alert you to a potential source of conflict on the wiki. A user by the name of XRighteous has been getting into unsubstantiated edit wars and attacking other users without reason. I'm not directly involved in it myself and I'd rather keep it that way to make sure things are peaceful. Hopefully this conflict can be resolved and things taken care of. --NCZ (talk) 04:03, January 21, 2016 (UTC) New DW Game? Sorry to bother you, but is this new DW title legit or fan-made? Humble Novice (talk) 23:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Getting people mad again Well. Again I keep screwing up and pissing people off (mainly Sake neko) with my edits. I've been told to knock it off as many times as possible and I just keep driving people like him nuts....I'm not sure what to even do anymore. And plus, I've already been criticized for "being a tool" due to posting a tumblr account that actually taught me a lot of historical stuff I never knew about...only to be deemed at heavily biased in the first place. Then there's the "bee/bei" issue with the names Hanbee and Kanbee, and I've been told to look up all that stuff due to me not even understanding the culture tied with it. Should I just study my ass off like Lur Meng first to even do anything here...? (And yes, sorry if I hate reading books so go criticze me even more). Plus, again and again I've been doing shit without proofreading (just somehow). I seriously have little idea what to do now.... P.S. Lur is how I personally type the umlaut "Lu" SneaselSawashiro (talk) 17:39, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Dubious user "NCZ" - The Grand Master in Smearing Erroneous Information Two can play at this game - that's right, I'll let you in on the whole shebang. "NCZ" is the user who first helped spread this erroneous Tadakatsu Honda role on the net, such as Kirk Thornton's Imdb page (making it a real biatch to remove) and other places. His site is mostly made up of guessing, and as one will notice, it's lead to quite a hefty amount of erroneous information smeared on the internetz (lol you should see how much junk I got removed). At any rate, anyone copying/linking from "Behind the Voice Actors".com should not be trusted, as it's a defective source (unless indicated with a green checkmark). Many users on the site have been brainwashed and will literally go as far as putting back erroneous credits, after they've been removed, back and fourth, like clockwork. Some crazy stuff, yo. Do they even realize what they're doing? lol! Also, I thought it worth mentioning that this NCZ user completely lied about how he first became aware of this issue (original quote from his talk page): "I simply noticed what was going on and thought it was worth bringing up." Haha, yeah right. In actuality, he became aware after Fuglore went and whined to him, posting a link onto his ancient-looking forum profile. . .Ah, the interent. PS. I'll still be here, everyday, constantly refreshing those 3 respective pages for the rest of my life (especially now that I know I'm up against quite a few of those baddies from BteVA) in case any "special minions" try and feed you guys more incorrect info. I'll remain civil though, and continue to do my duties. Thanks Kyosei, -xRighteous :Uh oh, looks like we have another one of those crazy editors here. The wikia has more important things to worry about, so is it worth keeping him around when he won't contribute anything but drama and conflict? 18:43, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oh look, another shill coming to the rescue. Guess what? Douglas Rye replied to an email of mine from 2 weeks ago confirming THAT WAS HIS VOICE AS HONDA in this video clip I made. He thanked me for all the hard work I've done to make sure his VO roles are all accounted for. :Have something to say about that, huh NCZ? You might want to think about deleting your silly little post now.. haha, oh wait, better leave it be as it shows just what a complete muppet you really are. :I hope all the morons who kept coming back to revert the erroneous Thornton credit are feeling pretty embarrassed right about now...But like I said, this was only ONE of the million errors on the site. Enjoy living in delusion-land, BUD. ..... You know what. I'm done. I'm fucking close to giving up all because of all the bullshit mistakes I still keep doing. "Please don't do this please don't do that"; if this keeps happening no matter what, then what am I even doing here? "We don't do that here" "Stop trying to promote" I'm close to fucking done with all the red cards I've been getting. Am I just here to always do something wrong like this? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 02:36, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Historical stuff Welp, I've proven time and time again to do dumbass things. (Stop promoting this, stop translating it like this, blah blah blah) Anyway, aside from me "cluelessly promoting the-archlich" (yeah I guess I'm WAY too lazy to study the whole Sanguozhi all by myself), I have to ask (without trying to link him in any of my dumb edits you had to revert out of frequent red card anger). Were people like Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan very evil? Were style names used a bit too casually in the Japanese script? Is Zhuge Liang really biased and ahead of himself? Was Xu Shu someone who really didn't achieve that much in Wei's government? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, no, I don't know how to make a "very beautiful and interactive as hell" blogpost on tumblr; yet. I'm not sure how to even start it up, so for now I'm just going to ask dumbass questions without trying to reference anyone. :P Yeah, I'm waiting for a reply soon like a hopeless dumbass. Like I said, how many red cards did I get again? --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Another Vandal We have another vandal who goes by the name of Billzenmorgalag. What should be done with this member? Humble Novice (talk) 03:24, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Here's a more genuine . Humble Novice (talk) 15:52, June 2, 2016 (UTC) hello, I'm a fan of the game "WARSHIP GUNNER: NAVAL OPS" I played and never forgot about ps2. I want to know if you can do what you can to be able to play again on PS4! could you tell me what you could do in order to play on this console ??? You could set it up for PS4? you must write to SONY? thank you very much if you could let me play again on PS4. lucio ITALY One Question Not sure if this is appropriate to ask, but whatever happened to Sake neko? It's been two months already and that person hasn't turned up like they used to. Did something happen? I'm not sure the wiki can thrive without Sake's valuable contributions. Humble Novice (talk) 20:15, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Yo-Kai Sangokushi Inspirations The members of the Yokai Watch Wiki need some assistance for figuring out the inspirations of the Yo-Kai soldiers in Sangokushi. Can u please help them??? ClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 02:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) October Featured Article for the october featured article I nominated Musou stars, if thats ok? I figure with the hype of it being a collaboration title of all of KoeiTecmos major IP's in a single game i figure it deserves to get some more recognition. It might even help get peoples attention with the whole voting system the developers are doing. Hope thats ok Ixbran (talk) 22:07, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Aahh, alrighty. it was just an idea. Maybe the Joan of Arc page? I like to think its a nicely done page. you know with it being halloween coming up, with her being accused of having been a witch? Eh, its just an idea if not id understandIxbran (talk) 05:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC)